kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Maijima Private High School
The Maijima Private High School is the school that Keima and Elsea attend. The Maijima Private High has a large campus that holds many kinds of events throughout the school year, such as the sports festival. The school knows Negative and Positive sides at school which unknown areas are revealing at there and in some school in Japan, the Maijima High has also delinquents around but higher up school kids can master them. The school has many events and also has many kinds of places where Keima and the other characters have been to. Those include the following: * The rooftop is a place, unknown to most of the students, where Keima is frequently at to play his games or think. Later on, many other students that are related to Keima also comes onto the rooftop to relax or to think. * The school holds the Festival Road which means that everyone other than the third years, who has to prepare for the entrance exams, can enjoy themself for a full whole week. The festival road contains these festivals at the Maijima High school: The Sport Festival, the Professor Festival and the Maijima Festival, also known as the Dance Festival. But sadly, the Professor Festival is not truly a festival, but the mid-term exams. * The school also has an old theater. There used to be a graveyard where theater was built. Keima states that this is one of the locations for wandering spirits. Later on, the theater is used as a meeting place for Akari and Nikaido. * The Library is the place where Keima and Elsea caught Shiori's spirit. The library is very quiet place with three floors filled with books.A section for CDs and DVDs was recently added. Later on, this is where Keima takes his time to write a book with Shiori during the Old Conquest arc. Main Characters from Maijima Private High School include: * Keima Katsuragi * Elsea de Lute Irma * Mio Aoyama * Ayumi Takahara * Kanon Nakagawa * Chihiro Kosaka * Akari Kurakawa * Kodama * Nikaido * Shiori Shiomiya * Yui Goidou * Kusunoki Kasuga * Tsukiyo Kujyō * Minami Ikoma (She is actually in Maijima Private Junior High School) * Asami Yoshino (A light novel character) Locations Around the School * Gym & Pool: It is the place where Kusunoki Kasuga practices her karate and where Minami and her class swims. It is located at the west side of the school. * Sports Ground: The track & field grounds where Ayumi runs. It is located at the west side of the school. * Theater: The place where Haqua, Keima and Elsie captured the spirit that escaped from Haqua. It is located on the east side of the school. * Library: The place that Shiori accepts as her "world", it has millions of different books. It also has a Media Booth where students can borrow games, music and other electromechanical related stuffs. It is located on the east side of the school. * Misaki Seaside Park: The place where Chihiro often goes to. Not truly linked to the school grounds, it is located on the east side of the school. * Keima's Classroom(2-B): It's on the East side of the school. * Main Building A 2 Floor: It is located at the east side of the school, the place where teachers takes their time to relax after they have finished giving lessons to the students. * Specialized Classrooms: This is where Kanon usually studies, while only a few others are in them. It is located in the south of the school. * Cultural Arts Club: The place where Tsukiyo operates, it is located on the third floor on the east side of the school. Trivia * The school is symmetrically constructed that the East School building is where the high school is (such as Keima's class) and the West School Building is where the middle school is located. * On the West side of the school, Elsie is always looking at passing by Fire Trucks. * Somewhere behind the east side of the school, the food stand that sells Omelet Soba breads is located. * The school was founded in 1888, shown on the school's emblem of the school uniforms the students wear.